Future GPX Cyber Formula
Bandai Entertainment | network = Nippon Television | network_other = Hero TV, GMA | first =March 15, 1991 | last =December 20, 1991 | episodes = 37 | episode_list = }} is a 37-episode anime television series by Sunrise (Hajime Yatate). It originally aired in Japan between March 15, 1991 and December 20, 1991. It was then followed by 4 more OVA sequels, making it one of longest running original anime franchises that was not originated from a manga or novel. Directed by Mitsuo Fukuda, Cyber Formula is a show about Formula racing in the future, when race cars are equipped with computer support systems called 'Cyber Systems'. Plot In the future, special AI computers called "Cyber Systems" have been used in racing to help racers improve their abilities and reduce accidents. One of them is a machine called "Asurada", a super-intelligent AI computer developed by Sugo Corporation, which is being targeted by Smith, who wants to use it as a military weapon. As the system is built for racing, Sugo puts Asurada into a car called GSX and delivers it to the Cyber Formula GPX's qualifying round in Fujioka, however, during the delivery, the machine is attacked. The story focuses on a young 14-year-old boy named Hayato Kazami, the son of the designer of the car, who activates Asurada GSX in order to escape from Smith's men. But because of the machine has locked Hayato's driver data, he has no choice but to become a racer for the Sugo Team. In the first qualifier, he races heatly with Naoki Shinjyo from Aoi and ends up in third place. In the second qualifying round, Hayato meets Johji Ohtomo, a racer from Albatross DDT and become good friends. During Hayato's training at night, he is attacked by Smith's men. In the race, Asurada's tire blows up, Hayato barely completes the race in third place. Hayato made it into the final 10 rounds of the Cyber GPX mainly with Asurada's ability and luck, which makes him overconfident. In the first race, he false-started and got a 60-second time penalty. Hayato pushed Asurada too far and was forced to retire. This made him realize that he has next to no skill at all. Hayato went through a depression for while, but makes a comeback after he makes more friends and he gets a fourth place in the second race. In the third race, one of the racers, Knight Schumacher, crashed his car into Edelhi Bootsvorz's Missionel to protect Asurada from being attacked by him. Smith is killed after that, and Knight Schumacher is revealed to be Osamu Sugō, Asuka's brother, and Hayato learns that his father is already dead. With the shock of his father's death, Hayato loses his control in the fourth race by activating the boost in a dangerous spot, resulting in Asurada GSX being totally wrecked up. The team then leaves to England to find his father's last gift, a new machine called Super Asurada SA-01. Hayato successfully unlocks Asurada's code and install Asurada into that machine and preparing for the next Grand Prix. In the fifth race however, Super Asurada is suffering a problem that it can't change modes and will blow up if the machine races after sometime. But with Hayato and Asurada's trust towards each other, they finished the race in the first place safely. Shinjyo overpushes his car in the race against Hayato and get his engine blown up right before the finish line. Entering Karl Richter von Randoll, a prince and a racing genius who falls in love with Asuka, and therefore, building his rivalry with Hayato, after having a race duel, Randoll enters the Cyber GPX's sixth race and win first place. Shinjyo, even with a new car, loses in this race. In the seventh race, Hayato's friend, Bleed Kaga shows up and race for Shinjyo's team, while Shinjyo is forced into a secondary team. Shinjyo, though, worked up with his new team, almost winning this race. But because of the overuse of gas, his car stops right before the finish line. Shinjyo walked out and pushes the car to the finish line in fifth place. The 8th race is mostly like a duel between Hayato and Randoll, Hayato wins by the end and Randoll gets pushed into the sea. In the ninth race, Hayato is starting to lose his trust in Asurada. He crashes with Othomo in this race, forcing Ottomo to retire the final race. Hayato, filled with rage, tries to destroy Asurada, but Asurada and his teammates snap some sense into him. With Super Asurada badly damaged, the Sugo team decides to use the old GSX until the repairs are finished. Hayato swaps his car during the middle of the race and catches up with Shinjyo and Randoll. After the heated race, Hayato wins the race and the Grand Prix in the end. Televison series Originally written by Hiroyuki Hoshiyama and directed by Mitsuo Fukuda, Future GPX Cyber Formula ran from March 15, 1991 to December 20, 1991 airing on Nippon Television. The series has since aired in the Philippines by GMA for Hero TV. In 2003 the series was released in English by Bandai. OVA series There are four OVA sequels to the series: ;Future GPX Cyber Formula 11(Double One) :1992 - 1993, 6 episodes. The sequel to the TV series. Hayato Kazami competes in the 11th Grand Prix in 2016 to defend his championship. However, he faces problems as the Super Asurada has already begun to show its age and his skills as a racer are falling beyond. Knight Schmacher returns to the forefront and challenges Hayato, pushing him to limits beyond everything he has seen up until this point. In this series, the Super Asurada upgrades to the Super Asurada AKF-11 (Double One, hence the series name; also the title for 2 consecutive championship wins). Hayato also develops an inertial drift run that he uses for the rest of the OVAs. ;Future GPX Cyber Formula ZERO :1994 - 1995, 8 episodes. Hayato continues his career as a top racer in the 12th Grand Prix in 2017 . However, a severe accident caused by the "Zero Zone", forces him to reevaluate his career and retire, propose, and promise to never race again. However, Hayato yearns to race and eventually comes out of retirement to compete in the 13th Grand Prix in 2018. He must now deal with an enraged Asuka and master the "Zero Zone" to compete with everyone else's upgraded cars. ;Future GPX Cyber Formula SAGA :1996 - 1997, 8 episodes. A disappointing showing in the 14th Grand Prix in 2019 pushes Hayato to switch machines to the Sugo Garland SF-03 in the 15th Grand Prix in 2020. A major restructuring at Aoi Zip Formula brings in a new team president in Kyoshiro Nagumo. Nagumo brings a new, almost unbeatable precision machine driven by Phil Fritz into the fold causes major waves in the Cyber Formula world. Hayato eventually returns to using the upgraded N-Asurada AKF-0. He dominates the competition with a newly invented "Lifting Turn" which incorporates his own drift style with Asurada's fan control. ;Future GPX Cyber Formula SIN :1998 - 2000, 5 episodes. The story deeply explores into the rivalry between Hayato and Kaga in 2022. As the sponsor plans to pull the disgraceful racing team out of business, Kaga makes his desperate challenge against Hayato with his inferior machine. However, the tide turns as Kaga is offered a chance to drive the mysterious racing car,'Ogre AN-21', privately presented by Kyoshiro Nagumo. The rivalry, which has lasted since 2018, reaches the climax as Hayato learns the secret behind the Ogre and hopes to defeat his arch-rival once again, while Kaga pledges to claim his first and the final champion title in the Cyber Formula with his so-called monstrous machine. A bonus ending video is included with the DVD edition of episode 5, which provides a glimpse of the future for all of the major & new characters as they continue on in life and move into the 2023 Grand Prix. Main characters Staff Game *''Future GPX Cyber Formula'' *:Game Boy, Barie Released: February 28, 1992 *''Future GPX Cyber Formula'' *:Super Famicom, Takara Released: March 19, 1992 *''Future GPX Cyber Formula: A New Challenger'' (新たなる挑戦者 Aratanaru Chousensha) *:PlayStation, VAP Released: March 18, 1999 *''Future GPX Cyber Formula SIN Cyber GrandPrix 2 Boost Pack'' *:PC - Windows XP, Windows 2000, Windows Me, Windows 98se Project YNP Released: around 2001/2002 *''Future GPX Cyber Formula: Road to the Infinity'' *:PlayStation 2, Sunrise Interactive Released: December 18, 2003 *''Future GPX Cyber Formula: Road to the Evolution'' *:Nintendo GameCube, Sunrise Interactive Released: July 29, 2004 *''Future GPX Cyber Formula: Road to the Infinity 2'' *:PlayStation 2, Sunrise Interactive Released: August 4, 2005 *''Future GPX Cyber Formula: Road to the Infinity 3'' *:PlayStation 2, Sunrise Interactive Released: October 26, 2006 *''Future GPX Cyber Formula: Road to the Infinity 4'' *:PlayStation 2, Sunrise Interactive Released: October 4, 2007 *''Shinseiki GPX Cyber Formula VS'' *:PlayStation Portable, Sunrise Interactive Released: July 10, 2008 Reception The TV series won the Animage Anime Grand Prix in 1991.http://animage.jp/old/gp/gp_1992.html External links * Official Site - Japan, VAP References Category:Future GPX Cyber Formula Category:Sunrise Category:Anime series Cyber Formula Category:Motorsports anime and manga Category:Anime of 1991 Category:Anime of 1992 Category:Anime of 1993 Category:Anime of 1994 Category:Anime of 1995 Category:Anime of 1996 Category:Anime of 1997 Category:Anime of 1998 Category:Anime of 1999 Category:Anime of 2000 Category:Anime with original screenplays Category:Bandai Entertainment anime titles Category:Anime OVAs fr:Future GPX Cyber Formula ko:신세기 사이버 포뮬러 ja:新世紀GPXサイバーフォーミュラ tl:Future GPX Cyber Formula zh:閃電霹靂車